


A Lesson to Be Taught

by hedgehog_in_221B



Series: The Pleasure in Punishment [1]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Begging, F/M, Hair-pulling, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader gets into trouble at Nottingham Castle and Sir Guy takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson to Be Taught

   You knew all your mischief-making would get you into trouble one of these days. However, you liked making life harder for the Sheriff and anyone who served him. It was only minor things like sweet-talking the guards and distracting them, or riling up the horses in the stables. Simple things that made the castle run less efficiently. There wasn't much the Sheriff could do to punish you. They all suspected it, but didn't have enough grounds to throw you in the dungeons or humiliate you in public. Eventually, all your shenanigans caught up with you in the form of Sir Guy of Gisborne. He'd caught you in the act not once, but twice. The first time, it'd been in the kitchen where you were hiding the pots from the cooks. The second time had been taking all the candles from the Sheriff's private quarters and replacing them with carrots. He'd scorned you the first time, telling you that if he caught you again, you'd have him to answer to. The second time was not as pleasant. He had you seized by the guards and escorted personally to his home in Locksley where you were to wait for him and your punishment. It felt like a kidnapping if you were being honest. You had to admit that you were scared. After all, a kidnapping was the last thing you expected to come from all your trouble-making. Though, if you were being _completely_ honest, you had been hoping Guy would do something about it himself. You couldn't deny your attraction to the man and what better way to get to know him than through a topic he took very seriously.

   When he finally arrived, you were almost giddy with excitement and maybe a little something else. You heard him speaking with his serving staff before his boots continued to the room you'd been held in for several hours. The door opened swiftly and in he came, his expression hard to read. You wanted to say something to him, but knew it would not be your place. After all, you were here to be punished, not to be his friend. He didn't meet your gaze as he sat down across from you at the table. He looked tense and irritated. Probably something related to the notorious Robin Hood or the Sheriff. Both got under his skin like nothing else. You'd been witness to an encounter or two of the outlaw and had seen how the Sheriff treated Guy after he failed to apprehend the thief. Perhaps it was a combination of the two.

   “What are you staring at?” Guy asked in his gruff voice. You blinked a few times and looked away, slightly embarrassed. You hadn't realized you'd been staring at him. “Answer me,” he said, his voice impatient.

   “Nothing,” you responded. He chuckled slightly, clearly amused by your response.

   “Nothing? Nothing? Why would I be asking you what you were staring at if it were 'nothing'?” he asked, standing from his seat. You flinched slightly.

   “I didn't mean to stare. I'm sorry.” He circled around the table and you kept him in your peripheral vision.

   “I don't believe you.”

   “I'm not lying.” He stopped behind you, but you didn't dare move. You could hardly breathe, partially out of fear and partially out of excitement.

   “Of course not. What have you to gain from lying? No amount of false words can lessen your punishment,” he said darkly, his hand reaching to grasp a tendril of your hair. You froze, your back rigid.

   “What punishment?” you asked stupidly, any sense that was in your head flying out your ears. He chuckled darkly and laced his fingers through your hair, grabbing a handful of it and jerking your head back. You let out a surprised gasp and looked over at him to your left. He was smirking.

   “What punishment indeed. I've got things in mind for you,” he said, his tone devious. It had your pulse quickening and your body temperature rising. He let go of your hair and stood up straight again. You brought your head back into its previous position. Then you felt his hands on your shoulders, firm and controlled. “I've got plans. I've thought about it all day, you know. What could I possibly do to a naughty little thing like you? How should I punish you for your crimes?” he whispered into your right ear. It sent shivers down your spine. Then he chuckled. “And suddenly it came to me.” He immediately lifted you from your seat and bent you over the table without faltering. You could hear your heart pounding in your ears as his hand pushed your shoulder to the table and the other rested firmly on your lower back. His groin pressed up against your backside and you felt your cheeks flush and your sex give a satisfying throb. He leaned forward and whispered in your ear once more. “You're going to beg me to take you. You _will_ beg and, if you beg, if you mewl sweetly enough, maybe, just maybe, I will.” You couldn't think. Your brain had melted to complete mush at his words. The only thought that was circulating in your head was that you wanted him and you wanted him now. As if reading your mind, his hand that was resting on your lower back traveled down between your legs and began to rub your sex through your skirts. You let out an unexpected moan and moved your hips against his touch. He stopped. You groaned and squeezed your thighs together. “Don't move. If you do, this torture will never end,” he said darkly into your ear, pushing your head down on the table. It was cool against your heated flesh. He slowly brought his hand back down to your sex and you used every ounce of willpower you had not to move. His pace was tediously slow and you groaned, wanting more. You moved again, testing the waters once more, your own desire taking charge of your movements. He retracted his hand same as before and you almost cried out at the loss of his touch. “What did I say?” he asked sternly, his hand fisting in your hair and pulling your head back. He leaned in close. “Don't. Move,” he repeated, enunciating every word. You nodded, shutting your eyes and biting your lip. You could hear the smirk in his voice as he chuckled. “That's a good girl.” Guy slowly brought his hand back, though this time, he went under your clothes. You couldn't help the whorish moan that fell from your lips as he palmed your sensitive lady bits gently. You could hardly take it.

   “Sir Guy, please...” you said in a whisper against the table. He stopped.

   “What was that?” he asked, amusement clear as day in his voice. You sighed and bit your lower lip.

   “Please...” you said, louder this time. He tentatively touched your sex, receiving a grateful sigh from you.

   “Is this what you want?” he asked.

   “Yes,” you replied, your voice thick with lust. He ceased his movement.

   “You'll have to do better than that,” he replied. He was so close and the feel of his growing arousal against your backside was driving you mad.

   “Sir Guy, please! For the love of all that is good, I beseech you! I am in dire need of your ministrations! Have your way with me, dear God, have your way with me!” you exclaimed, nearly crying as you did so. Already your sex had begun to ache dully. It was almost painful. Damned be your pride! Your desire was what ruled you now. He chuckled and you could hear him start to unlace his pants. Your eyes widened at the sound and you drew in a sharp breath.

   “My, my. Now that's better,” he replied, lifting your skirts up over your rump. Guy began to stroke himself, alternating between using his hand and rubbing himself against your sex. “Do it again. Beg me,” he said. You bit your lip and tried desperately to refrain from grinding on him.

   “Please, Sir Guy, take me! I want to be taken fully by you! Use me as you see fit!” you cried out. There was a moment of silence before he chuckled darkly.

   “Oh, I have every intention of doing just that,” he replied before swiftly sheathing himself in your womanhood. You let out a sharp cry and threw your head back, your eyes screwed shut with pleasure. You felt so full, more full than you'd ever felt before. He stilled within you and when he didn't seem to have any intention of moving, you began to whimper.

   “Please...must I endure this torture forever?” you pleaded aloud. He chuckled.

   “Did you think I had forgotten about your punishment?”

   “Please...” you begged in a lusty voice, moving your hips in an attempt to feel some sort of friction. You heard him groan and immediately did it again, earning another satisfying sound. However, as you went to move again, he grabbed your hair as he had before.

   “Don't, or I'll never let you come,” he said darkly. You whimpered again, but did not move. He waited a moment and, assured that you would listen, moved agonizingly slowly. You let out a long, lusty moan as he withdrew himself and an increasingly loud one when he sharply thrusted back inside. It went on like this for some time, his pace never changing and you growing ever closer to climax. You were so close that your head started to spin and you could feel the warmth of your approaching orgasm spread from your groin into your stomach. Then he stopped and you let out a cry of irritation. He chuckled. “You don't come without my permission. Understood?” You nodded.

   “Yes...” you said against the table, your almost-orgasm subsiding. He then moved again, this time faster and to a different rhythm that before. It didn't take long until you felt everything begin to tighten in preparation for your much desired climax. You thought maybe, just maybe, you'd get away with coming. Just this once. This torturous speed was unbearable and you craved release. You were so close, you could almost taste it. Suddenly, he halted within you and you cried out again in agony and distress, your sex aching terribly.

   “Did I not make myself clear earlier?” he asked sweetly into your ear. You felt tears beginning to prickle at the backs of your eyes.

   “Sir Guy, please, I'm begging you...I need to come...please let me...I need release...” you said in a broken voice. There was silence.

   “Very well, whore. You shall have it,” he said. And with that he picked up where he left off at a rigorous pace, filling you repeatedly over and over again. His hands gripped your hips firmly as he thrusted into you with all his might. Your own hands gripped the opposite edge of the table above your head as you let out moan after moan. You were close, so close. That familiar sensation bubbled up inside of you, and you were ready to reach sweet release when he stilled within you and came, his groans deep and throaty. Then it was done. You stayed like that a moment, your sex calming as all stimulation stopped. He pulled from you and you groaned at the emptiness of your womanhood and your unfulfilled desires. You heard him adjust his trousers and when you looked back, they were laced up and he wore his familiar smirk.

   “You said...” you trailed off as he shook his head at you, his face almost one of pity.

   “Did I not bring you here to be punished? There's a lesson to be learnt here,” he said, walking around the table and leaning down so that he was at eye level with you. He grasped your chin between his thumb and forefinger, smirking like the Devil himself. “Don't defy me. I don't play games and I don't like to be made to look incompetent. The next time I catch you causing trouble at the castle, I'll tie you up in the stables and have you there in whatever fashion I choose. Do I make myself clear?” You nodded weakly. He chuckled. “Good. I hope you've learned your lesson. Now get out of here,” he said, letting go of your chin and standing. You did your best to rise and adjust your clothing, but your legs were a bit weak as you walked from the room. As you left his manor, however, you wore a smile on your face and couldn't help but think about disobeying him again.

 


End file.
